


Something Different

by Akinsrobo



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, My First Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Terato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinsrobo/pseuds/Akinsrobo





	Something Different

The darkness enclosed your bodies blinding you both as you saw through touch alone. Your hands ghosted over his chest coming up to brush against his cheek.  He let out a deep rumble as he pressed the palm of your hand into his cheek as his other wandered you naked form. You were trapped beneath the large Yautja his warm brown features easily seducing you as he has wormed his way into your heart and now your bed. His sharp claws danced over your soft skin teasingly, he was so strong yet so gentle only adding to his appeal.

 

He shifted so he could take both of your wrists into one of his hands keeping them in place above your head as he began to kiss down your body his Hazel eyes glittered as he moved lower and lower. The hand he had used to momentarily restrain your hands dragged down your side before hoisting up on of your legs giving him full access to your sex. Things moved quickly with him, you liked that.

 

His large fingers found their way into you stretching you. He licked at you and bit at your inner thigh the sensation driving you absolutely mad. He only had two of his fingers in you slowly scissoring inside of you and it left you feeling stuffed. You could only imagine what he would feel like when he was fully inside of you. The picture of the Yautja warrior balls deep in you sent shivers of desire down your body tightening in your stomach. You moaned softly biting a knuckle to try and quiet yourself but as soon as the Yautja saw you trying to restrain your reactions he stopped his work now turning his attention back to you. He rose up so he was once again looming over you though his fingers never left from inside of you. He kissed you hard on the mouth as he pushed a third finger into you making you want to scream in ecstasy as you almost came right then and there. Just before the crashing release of an orgasm could take you, he pulled out his fingers leaving you feeling empty and needy as he readjusted chuckling sadistically.

 

You mewled needy for more. You watched him through half lidded eyes as he lined up his hips to yours, excitement now bubbling in your chest from the prospect of what was to come. While you wished you could have seen him in all his glory the mystery of it all made you even more excited. He rubbed at your sex as he pressed into you masking the pain of the stretch with the pleasure, he gave you. There was no holding back the moan that escaped from your lips as he settled his hips against yours fully seated inside you. He was so hard you could feel his dick pulsating inside you from how aroused he was. You gasped as he suddenly bucked hard into you an intense spark of pleasure shot through you. You felt yourself squeeze around him making your already tight body even tighter. You both were sweating and panting from the pure lust of this situation as you struggled to relax to adjust to his size though at the same time while he resisted the urge to ravage you here and now.

 

A moment had passed the only thing shared between the two of you were hot pants and wandering hands. You could feel the tension in his stomach how badly he wanted to, needed to move but couldn’t for fear of hurting you. Something in him suddenly snapped from your delicate touches his hips began to rock and you felt ever ridge on his shaft move with it rubbing delicious inside of you. There was no way either of you would last long at this rate, so when he began to erratically thrust into you, you knew it was over. He groaned in pleasure as he moved closer to you wanting to go deeper inside of you as it felt too good not to. You on the other hand were melting under him, his dick was much too big for you as you physically felt full and when you ran your hand over your stomach you could feel his dick moving inside of you, his over sized length was practically moving your guts around from how hard he was fucking you. You bounced up and down from the power behind his thrusts now as he was getting desperate both of you could feel the coil tightening in your groins as you both sought release.

 

His hands gripped your waist as he suddenly threw you onto your front. Pulling your ass high into the air he held your hips in place with one hand while the other pushed your head down into the sheets as he pounded into you so hard the smacking of his hips to yours silenced your cries of pleasure. It all quickly became too much and your body tensed as you teetered on the edge. He must have felt you quivering around his dick as he suddenly slapped your ass hard throwing you over the edge instantly as you spasm, your body going ridged as your toes and feet curl from how mind numbingly good you felt. As you slowly came back from your high you felt him bury himself in you as he folded over his chest to your back as he filled you with his hot cum.

 

His hot breath on your neck as he slowly returned to this moment. His dreads had come loose and now fell all around you. You could feel his seed leaking out of you dripping down your thighs and pooling below you. Slowly he pulled out of you more of his cum dripping out of you as you fell onto your side exhausted.

 

Strong arms wrapped around your waist as he settled in behind you both of you too exhausted needing to just be near one another for some time. You quickly fell asleep to the sound of him breathing behind you his warm breath on your shoulder oddly relaxing as you dozed off.


End file.
